Little Red Riding Hood - The Untold
by ILovePrussia
Summary: You are hanging with the allies when Yao decides to tell you the REAL sotry behind Little Red Riding Hood. On your way home, devoured by the book he gave you, you take a wrong turn in the woods and find yourself at a secret underground base, where you are pretty much forced to join. Reality becomes a farytail. Farytails become reality. What next! ( story better than summary )


You were currently at Alfred's super-duper heroic mansion a little into the forest, hanging out with your gang as you did every day. The gang consisting of you, Alfred, Ivan, Ivan, Yao and Arthur.

'' Oi Alfie! Let's watch a movie or something! Got anything interesting? '' you yelled from the couch to Alfred who was currently digging in his kitchen for unhealthy food to serve you and the guys. As dangerous for your health as it was, it was definitely better than a certain brit's food, which was dangerous for your _life_.

'' I donno dude! Check out the CDs! Pick something out! ''

'' Kaaay! '' you said as you started roaming through his stuff. Meanwhile Arthur was searching for a book or something to read in order to ignore the most likely brain-sucking movie you were about to put in the player. Not that you could expect anything else from Alfred.

'' Eh? '' The brit's eyes suddenly stopped at a section he hadn't looked over before.

'' What's up Iggy? '' you called.

'' Its Alfred's old children's books. I didn't think he'd keep them. ''

'' Really? '' you got up and walked over to see, Yao following you like a puppy. '' Wow, The wolf and the Three Piggies, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Aladdin, he's got tons of 'em. '' you said surprised.

'' I expected more heroic books from him honestly. '' Arthur said.

'' Look look! It's The Little Red Riding Hood, aru! '' Took took out the book and looked through the pages.

'' Oh yeah, it's my favorite book! '' you said cheerfully.

''Mine too- Waaaaaah! '' Suddenly Yao cried out.

'' What happened?! '' Alfred ran in the room.

'' Bad book! Bad book! ''

'' What do you mean? How come? '' You walked over to him and took it.

'' That isn't the story I was reading when I was little, aru. ''

'' Seems alright to me. '' You shrugged after looking it over and tossing it to the other guys who said the same.

'' I don't believe this! Haven't you heard of the real story? Geez, sit down, I'll tell you. '' You and the rest sat down listening to Yao's story.

'' The red riding hood wasn't a little girl but a young lady around 17 maybe.''

'' I already like this story better, ohonon~~ ''

'' Shut it perv! Anyway. She was indeed going through the woods to see her grandma, but she did it every day. Plus her grandma wasn't some sick old-hag. She was a woman of traditions, who believed that arranged marriages were the only way to a happy life and that true love was something completely outrageous and impossible.''

Francis gasped '' What a horrible way of thinking! Life with no love is no life but at all! '' but was silenced by you hitting him with a nearby book '' Mean~~ ''

'' The wolf wasn't exactly an actual wolf, aru. He was a young man transformed into a werewolf, aru. ''

'' A werewolf?! You mean like those dudes with ears and tails?! ''

'' Yup! So, the two of them met in the forest, but not because he wanted to eat her, but because he was tired of running away from hunters and was hungry. He smelled the food from the girl's basket, which she was carrying for her grandma as a gift, and tried to steal it by scaring her, but she was not scared. She felt bad for him so she willingly gave him some food and arranged a spot where he was supposed to meet her later so she could treat his wounds, aru. They started meeting each time she'd go to her grandma's and eventually they fell in love. When she told her grandmother, she absolutely forbid her from being with him and send hundreds of hunters to go after him the same night. It was a stormy night and the red riding hood was terrified that they might catch her beloved and kill him…'' Yao made a dramatic pause to see if you and the rest were still interested.

'' AND!? WHAT HAPPENED!? DID THEY CATCH THE DUDE?! '' Alfred started panicking as if he just heard Mc D's were closing forever.

'' DON'T STOP WHEN IT'S MOST INTERESTING YOU BLOODY WANKER! '' Arthur stood up and started yelling at the slowly backing away boy.

'' Yeah, what happened then? '' Ivan sounded the most calm of all but the dark aura was saying '' Tell me now or I'll stuck this pipe down your throat, da. ''

'' DID SHE SAVE HIM!? '' you were jumping up and down enthusiastically.

'' DID LOVE WIN OR NOT MON AMI!? '' Francis, being the love lover he was, was highly interested in the outcome of this story as well.

'' TELL ME NOW BLOODY CHINESE GIT! '' Arthur grabbed Yao's collar and shook him.

'' Ok, ok, ok! I can't tell you if you shake me to death though, aru! ''

'' Let him go, he can't talk like that! '' You pulled the mad brit down on his butt and Yao kept telling the story.

'' So, because she was afraid she might lose her beloved, she ran away from the guards that were supposed to protect her and went out in the forests. ''

'' How'd she do that? '' Alfred asked.

'' One of the guards was her best friend, secretly in love with her and he hated to see her suffer so he made the other guard back off as well. ''

_Why do I feel like a mommy telling her kids a bedtime story…?, _Yao though but shook it off.

'' Anyway. She ran through the forest in search for him, hiding from the hunters as she did so. Luckily she found him but not in the way it should have happened. She saw a hunter who was about to shoot him down, ran towards him on instinct and jumped in front of the bullet, taking the shot for him. She died minutes later. The 'wolf' was furious that they had killed his beloved and tore apart every hunter he laid his eyes on, starting with the one who fired the gun who killed his beloved. As he was a werewolf, he was also immortal. The legend says that he is still hiding among those woods, protecting and helping young girls who passed through, and searching for love once again. ''

'' Waaaaaaah! That was such a nice story dude! What a hero that girl was! ''

'' It was so touching ~ '' you said being totally moved by the tragic love story.

'' Indeed it is definitely more interesting and dramatic than the one we all have read. '' Arthur said nodding in approval.

'' Aaaah, love! It can give you so much! ''

'' Hahaha, glad you like it. Aru! Oh you know what? (y/n), you kind of remind me of the red riding hood. '' Yao pulled out the book he had just re-told and showed you and the rest the picture of the cover. The girl really did look like you.

'' Wow, that's some wolf. '' you accidentally commented. The 'wolf' had silver hair, tail and ears and crimson red eyes that pierced the darkness.

'' hahaha, you like him, aru? ''

'' Yeah, he looks awesome. ''( Prussia will be touched to hear you say that )

'' Why don't you accidentally get lost in the woods? He might come to your rescue. '' Alfred said jokingly.

'' Haha, like that'll ever happen Alfie. ''

'' Yeah, you bloody git. It's just a legend, you're such a child some times. ''

'' Oops I got to get going. I'll see you tomorrow guys! ''

'' Awww leaving already dude!? ''

'' Be careful on your way back, love ''

'' Shall I take you home Mon Cheri? '' Francis offered getting too close for comfort to you so you shoved him off.

'' N-no need to that! '' you declined quickly. You didn't exactly find the idea of being alone in the woods with this French pervert oh so tempting. You grabbed your jacket and walked out of the mansion and into the deep woods. You weren't scared going there at night because you were sure you could handle anything that might happen. Besides, you had taken Yao's book on your way out and were now devouring the content. Because of that you failed to notice that instead of going left, for your house, you turned right, to the dark, forbidden part of the forest. Yes, you were that big of an idiot. ( No offence! ) Some time passed and you still hadn't realized where you are because of the damn book. Finally, thank to all gods, you finished it and put it away. Looking away you rised brows.

'' Uhhh….'' You looked around and when you realized you had gotten lost '' Oh muffins…'' you cursed under your breath. You were too busy, scolding yourself for being so oblivious and Yao, for giving you the GODFORSAKENBOOK, to be scared. Suddenly you stepped on something hard. It was definitely not road or rock. It was metal. Looking down you saw something that looked like a big metal basement door covered here and there with leaves and grass. You stepped on it, jumped a few times and just as you shrugged and decided to leave, the giant thing opened and you fell straight in.

'' Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! The hell is thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!? '' You yelled more surprised and pissed off than scared. You landed on a soft, mattress covered space. You sat up and looked around. The room around you was surrounded by glass. Outside it, you could see people running around doing work probably. You watched confused. _What the fruk* is this place…_, you thought as you raised a brow. You saw an irritated looking man pass by outside, surrounded by people who were clearly making him want to commit suicide. He casually looked over to the glass and stopped dead when he saw you. He glued his face to the glass and quickly ran to door, walking in. You saw he had slicked back blonde hair, blue eyes and a scar bellow his left eye. He was wearing dark green, solder pants, black boots, a white top and a matching green, solder jacket hanging over his shoulders. He walked over you, looking as confused as you did.

'' Miss, uhm, how did you-Vait, no, ver are mein manners? '' he spoke in a Dutch accent from which you concluded he was most likely German. He offered you a hand and pulled you up to your feet, then escorting you to the solid ground. Then he turned to you again.

'' How did you get here miss..? ''

'' (y/n). I guess you could say I got lost and then that giant door up there '' you pointed up '' suddenly opened up and I fell here. ''

'' I see. Ahem. My name is Ludwig Belschmidt. I vill be frank vith you and go straight to ze point. Zis is a secret base of a secret organization. You have two options. The first option is to come vith me, learn vat ve do and join in, and ze other is to get killed so ve avoid information leak. Your call miss? ''

You stared as if he spoke in an alien language. '' Oooookayyyy. You know you're not really giving me a choice right? '' you sighed as he stared at you '' Fine, I'm in. Better than dying so young. ''

'' Oh I'm not too sure about zat. Vith ze job we are doing, It'll be a miracle if you survive even ze training frau.''

He said as he walked off and you could swear you saw him smirk. '' Come on, follow me. ''

'' Oh , right. '' you snapped out of your thoughts and followed him behind the big dors.


End file.
